prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison DiLaurentis' Assailant
Alison DiLaurentis' Assailant is the person who tried to kill Alison DiLaurentis the night she went missing. In "Game Over, Charles", it is revealed that CeCe Drake hit Alison, believing she was Bethany Young. History Season 1 Pilot The police discover the body of Bethany Young and identify it as Alison and Alison's assailant is mentioned. Season 3 A DAngerous GAme The Liars go to the Thornhill Lodge to discover the identity of Red Coat, the leader of the A-Team. While Hanna, Aria, Emily and Mona are inside, someone sets the Lodge ablaze and Mona admits that she doesn't know who Red Coat is either, as they eventually pass out from the smoke. Red Coat pulls Hanna out of the fire and she awakens to see Alison DiLaurentis staring back at her, seemingly revealing that Alison survived her apparent death. Later, it is revealed that someone actually pulled Alison from her grave that night, further implying her survival. Season 4 Now You See Me, Now You Don't Red Coat traps Emily in a coffin on a Sawmill, which is turned on. The Liars see Red Coat heading into the Sawmill and chase her inside, where she actually saves Emily. It is then revealed that there are two Red Coats after a masked one, the one who trapped Emily, shows up to the scene. Spencer chases one Red Coat into a lair and believes this to be Alison, while Aria chases the masked Red Coat, who is revealed to be CeCe Drake. It is later revealed by Mrs. Grunwald that Alison is alive. She reveals that she was the one who pulled Alison from her grave that night and drove her to the hospital. When she went inside to get help, Alison ran out of the car and she never saw her again. Grave New World The Liars go to a party in a graveyard in Ravenswood looking for Alison and spot the other Red Coat, still believing it is Alison, and chase her inside a mausoleum, where she disappears. They see her a few other times as well. Upon returning to Rosewood, they see Red Coat watching them from the woods and chase her into Spencer's backyard, where she reveals herself as Alison. Alison says that she wants to come home but it's still not safe for her. Alison also reveals that she really did visit Hanna at the hospital after Mona's party. She sees Ezra pull up in his car and gives the Liars a shh before taking off unnoticed. A Is for Answers Alison DiLaurentis gets ready for an end of the summer party with her friends. As she comes down stairs she hears her mother on the phone with someone saying she's worried and to please send someone. She tells Alison that she doesn't want her going out but Ali sneaks away as Jessica gets back on the phone. After Ali crosses everyone off her "A" she returns home and sees her mother staring at her from the window. Suddenly a shocked expression overcomes Jessica's face as Alison is bashed in the head with a rock. Jessica retrieves the body and buries it in the backyard because she is trying to protect this person. But Alison gets out and runs off. Season 6 Game Over, Charles CeCe Drake is revealed to be "A" and the child of Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis who was born as Charles DiLaurentis. She reveals that that night Bethany Young had stolen her clothes and escaped Radley, with the intent of hurting Jessica. CeCe stumbled upon a blonde in a yellow top and hit her with a rock, only to realize that it was Alison not Bethany. She is saddened and shocked and cries out for her mother to forgive her for the accident. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars CeCe is revealed to have actually been Alison's cousin and is the child of Mary Drake, Jessica's twin sister. She was born as Charles Drake and Kenneth and Jessica adopted her. Appearances Notes *The identity of Alison's "Killer" is the series' longest running mystery, starting in "Pilot" and not ending until six seasons later, in "Game Over, Charles". Gallery Rock.jpg CharlotteHitAli6x10.png AlisonHit6x10.png Category:Antagonists Category:A Category:Anonymous Characters